The immunodominant groups on type A Cryptococcus neoformans were found to be the alpha 1,3 mannan backbone, particularly the O-acetyl groups and, to a variable extent, the beta-glucuronyl side chain. Radioimmunoassay and ELISA have been developed to detect a specific neutral polysaccharide of Aspergillus fumigatus.